


那些脸红心跳的时刻

by xiaosheng



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, 伪装学渣 - 木瓜黄 | Wěi Zhuāng Xué Zhā - Mù Guā Huáng, 杀破狼 | Sha Po Lang - priest, 默读 - priest | The Light in the Night - priest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosheng/pseuds/xiaosheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	那些脸红心跳的时刻

1-  
费渡眯着眼缓缓抚上了骆闻舟的大腿，自动无视了骆闻舟投来的警告眼神。喝了酒之后身上微醺的红酒香若有若无，不知不觉已经围绕了骆闻舟。费渡的膝盖挤入骆闻舟的双腿之间，嘴唇轻轻地贴在颈侧，哈着热气，搔动着骆闻舟敏感的区域。湿润的呼吸喷洒在颈侧，然后突然感受到一抹温热——费渡伸出一小截舌，极轻地舔舐了一下骆闻舟那已经绷紧的脖颈，像只撒娇的小奶猫，但当骆闻舟转头望向费渡，那眼神与笑容中，却充斥着诱惑、期待与浓烈的欲望。

2-  
谢俞抬头，望着站在他椅子背后低头望向他的贺朝，伸出双手抚上了贺朝的脸颊，然后闭上眼，身体微微向上，伴随着衣角摩擦的窸窣声，轻轻地吻上了贺朝的唇瓣。只是若即若离的一下，嘴唇上只感受到了一瞬的温热与湿润。可谢俞轻颤的眼睫，喉结上下细微的滚动，指尖不受控的小小的颤动，还有他短暂屏住的呼吸，却让贺朝心里的火刹那间炸裂，然后看着谢俞因为害羞而微微泛红的脸颊，重重地吻了下去。

3-  
于炀睡着了，祁醉侧卧着看着他。于炀缩在祁醉怀里，手指和脚趾都微微蜷缩着，弓着身子变成小小的一团，像只连睡觉警惕着周围的小野兽。睡颜轻柔而清浅，露出了有些呆呆的但是十分平静安心的表情。伴随着呼吸身体轻轻起伏着，呼吸声也是小小的。嘴无意识微张着，能够窥见内里一截粉色的小舌尖。祁醉看得睡不着觉，手轻轻拂开了于炀额间的碎发，于炀像是察觉到，小小地轻哼了一声，然后像是在寻求庇护一样往祁醉怀里又轻轻地拱了拱。  
祁醉感觉自己的心脏停了。

4-  
顾昀趴在床上，任由身后的人动作着。他极力屏着呼吸不发出声音，脸上慢慢浮起了不正常的红晕，却闭着眼咬着牙假装无事。可当长庚的指尖戳到那一点时，顾昀控制不住地小声“啊”了一声，身体弧度顿时绷紧，整个人一下子打了个颤，胯部顿时向前顶了顶，那处瞬时紧缩，把长庚的手指绞得紧紧的。随后当顾昀意识到自己刚刚的反应后，遮掩似的将自己的脸埋入枕中，可喘息和快感席卷过后身体微微的颤抖出卖了他。长庚笑了，他知道，枕中将军的脸也必定是在那一瞬间变得惊讶、爽利与害羞，比如那湿润的眼和潮红的脸。


End file.
